Flower Crowns
by pekXra
Summary: Yosafire makes a flower crown, and goes to the garden to add another flower! But what happens if Emalf was there? Before a One Shot, now a Two Shot! First Fanfic! Emalf x Yosafire / Emalfire!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the writer speaking! So... Allow me to introduce myself! My pen name is Charisse, while my Internet name is Pekora! Call me whatever you want!**

 **So. First of all... This is my NEW fanfic I wrote myself from ! So please tell me if there are any corrections, I'll try to fix it!**

 **Anyways, this is an Emalfire fanfic! I haven't found ANY emalfire fanfics... So I decided to make one myself! Gomen if it's not really good! ;u;**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

 **—**

It was a peaceful, quite day, after the strange occurrences that have happened in the Gray Village. In the Gray Garden, a demon with glasses was shown kneeled down, picking up different types of flowers that she had seen.

"Ooh! This one looks very pretty! I can keep it at my house!" The demon has popped up an another idea, and snapped her fingers in satisfaction.

"Or I can make a **FLOWER CROWN!** Let's go with flower crown!" She began humming a sweet tone while she collects more flowers for her so-called Flower Crown.

 **Yosafire POV**

 _Oh? I still haven't introduced myself? Oops! My name's Yosafire! Just a cheery demon who loves flowers! Oh, and I HATE Shady McGeez! Idiot Pervert! I'd definitely be Froze's lover! Whatever he says, I'll reject him again and again!_

"Waah?! It's already this late!?" I pouted as I brought out my pocket watch. _Yep! I bought one! It's just incase if I almost get stabbed, but get saved by this watch! Just like what happened to Froze!_

I sighed and brought all of the flowers I have plucked out to my home from the Gray Village with me. "Boy! I'm gonna make the **PRETTIEST** flower crown of all! So pretty it'll make the wearer turn into Aphrodite!" I jumped at excitement as I reached my dear home and got the materials; wire, tape, wire cutters, and leaves I got from the garden to make the special flower crown.

"Oh, wait! I should probably write in my Diary first!" I bolted out of my living room and rushed at my bedroom, and sat at the wooden stool. I held the Diary and grabbed a pen, and opened it to a vacant page.

"Yosh!" I began writing down. _Yo! Things are back to normal here in Gray Village! Jeez, after seeing all of the fire and bats, it gives me trauma of 'em now! AAGH! When were bats THESE scary?! And when were they so brutal?! Jee... I guess that means fire and bats combined together are OP!_ "...Done!" I closed the Diary and left the pen right where it was and checked my pocket watch.

"Oh dang! It's already **THIS** late! I should probably continue the Flower Crown tomorrow! There's no school tomorrow, anyways." I stood up and left the flowers and other materials at the living room desk and lied down at my comfy bed.

"Mmm..." I checked my surroundings, _seeing the Diary makes me feel nostalgic. My whole life's all written there. It makes me happy! I can reread all of my past memories, like I'm going back through time! Hahaha..._

I flash backed at the moment where I tried to fly when I was a little kid. _I spread my wings widely, and soared through the sky. Something just went wrong... And I lost my horn. Ever since then, I've been hiding it using my red beret. I've had a trauma of flying, scared that I might lose my other horn. I mean, wearing two hats are embarrassing_! I sighed, removing my glasses and beret off and placed it onto the shelf.

 _Well... Now that I remembered, I don't have a trauma for flying anymore, all thanks to Froze! It was now or never, so I panicked and jumped off too, just to save her. Well... I'm still afraid of heights, maybe. Haha!_

"Oh well..." I turned around to find a comfortable sleeping position. "Nighty-night." I slept peacefully as the night went on.

 **zzzZzZZzz..**

"Hey. Glasses girl."

... _Wha?_

"J-Just so you know. I'm not giving up on you!"

 _Who is this? All I can see is fog..._

"I-I like you a lot! One day.. You'll feel, the same for me, too!"

"Look! I don't know who you are, but you sound a lot like familiar from Pervy McShades!" I shouted, as my statement echoes all over nothingness.

"Eh? Where are you? Too scared to face me?"

 **No response.**

"...I like you. Yosafire."

"...It's me." Everything in my field of vision begins to fade in black nothingness, bit by bit.

Noone's POV

"Yaaawn..." Yosafire grumbled and changed sleeping positions. "Aagh... It's morning already?.." Yosafire stretched her arms in relief and sat up.

"Aah." ... "Wha-What's up with that dream?" She grumbled in discomfort. "I'm pretty sure that weird guy was Pervy McShades... Wait, **how did he even get in my dreams?! I-I like you? No way! I still have Froze! Froze Froze FROZE!** " She freaked out, but snapped as she remembered something **VERY** important.

"Oh wait! Flower crown!" Yosafire rushed through her closet and changed clothing into her normal everyday look, and bolted through the living room and sat infront of the wooden table.

"I'm pumped! I can totally finish this today and end up making it awesome!" Yosafire hummed a cheerful tone.

"Okay... First..." She took a piece of wire and formed it into a circular shape, and placed it at her head to see if it fits. "It fits perfectly!" She smiled happily as she was satisfied with its fitness. She removed the circular wire, grabbed the wire cutters and cut off the excessive wire. She grabbed some tape and taped the ends over and over. "There. This should be good enough."

She grabbed the leaves she got from the garden and spread the leaves all over the wire. She then taped it on every single spot. "Looks good... Looks good..." I then grabbed the flowers I picked up from the garden and taped its stems onto the wires. "Alright.. I'm almost done!"

"All's left is... **AN ANOTHER FLOWER~!** " She rushed to the garden while holding the flower crown on her palms. "My sweet garden~! I need more of your–" Yosafire was stunned. She took a step back and pointed her finger towards her. " **Y-You... PERVY MCSHADES!** "

 **"Eh?"** Emalf was kneeled down, checking the flowers sway by with its colorful petals. He stood up and turned around and sighed. **"And who might you be...–"**

 **Emalf POV**

 **"G-G-GLASSES!"** _Oh crap! She's here! My love of my life is here! Q-Quick.. Before she overreacts!_ **"I come in peace!"** I kneeled and bowed down with pleading hands. **"H-HEY! DON'T MAKE THAT POSE!"**

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I coughed to straighten my voice. "I should be the one asking you! Why are **YOU** here?!" She hid something behind her back as her other hand was still pointing at me. _I wanna see what she's holding.._

"Uhh... J-Just a stroll."

"Why not stroll in your world...?"

"Well... It's prettier here." Plus it's because I wanted to see you.

" **ANYWAYS!** Get back to your own world **STAT!** " She slowly tried to push me out of the garden, but I held her hand before she kicks me out. "Wait... Can I just... Enjoy the garden for a while?" I said in a calm tone.

 **"...Hmph!"** Her cheeks puffed and looked away, releasing her hand. "Do whatever you want! Just don't bother me!" She stomped through the garden and went to grab some flowers. _Damn, she's cute when she's mad._

She grabbed flowers and held out the thing she was hiding from earlier. "What's that?" I sneaked behind her which led her to shock. " **GYAH**! I told you not to bother me!" She pushed me away.

I sighed, _being rejected again feels hard, man._ " **...Oh."** I grinned widely and thought of a way of mischievous thought, which gave me an interesting idea. I snickered and prepared for the assault. "Hey, Glasses!" I called her out with a wide grin on my face.

She snorted and turned around, " **WHAT?!** Didn't I tell you to–" Before she could finish her sentence, I tackled her down. **"H-HEY?! WHAT THE?!–"**

 _Well... Crap. This position is awkward._ She's on bottom while I'm on top, as my hands were pinned down on hers. Her legs were between my legs. _Why didn't I noticed this sooner?_

There was a silence between the both of us, as the wind blew the swaying flowers in the garden, she broke the silence.

 **"g-gYAAAAH?!** " She screamed, fidgetting. **"PERVERT! IDIOT! DUMBASS!" "Ack! H-Hold on!"** Because she was causing too much ruckus, my shades fell off and bounced off from my eyes, revealing my sweet yellow eyes.

She silenced, and focused in making eye contact with my yellow eyes as the clouds were passing by in the blue sky. _**...EFF! She's WAY too close! Our faces are inches away! I-I'm happy but I wasn't expecting this—!**_ My face reddened.

 **"L-LEMME GOOOO!—"** She pushed me off my position, as both of our faces were very red.

"S-Sorry!" ...

"W-Wait..." I pointed at her head. "W-What's with your horn?..."

... "Eh?" She touched her broken horn, and realized that her beret fell off as she pushed him off.

... **"GYAAAAAH!"** She panicked. _Jeez, how much can she panic in a day?_ "Geez! Calm down, Horny!"

"Who are **YOU** calling Horny? **SHOULDN'T I BE CALLING YOU THAT?!** " She grasped on a flower crown tightly, trying to find her red beret as it bounced off. Her position was like a dog. She was on her knees, and her hands were on the ground. I reddened and looked away. **"...HEY! Horny McShades!"**

I jumped at shock as I was averting in making eye contact. **"S-Stop calling me THAT! Whaddya want?!"**

"Hel-Help me find my beret!" She shouted as her face was rosy pink and tried to avoid eye contact with me. **"Effin' hell..."**

"Fine! Just help me find my shades. I can't stand it without my shades!" I stood on my two feet and wiped off the dirt on my two knees and went to her direction.

"Hmm..." I kneeled down and faced the dirt. "Is it here?" I dug some dirt out of the way to search for the beret.

 **"W-Wait! DON'T DIG HERE, HORNY McSHADES!"** She pulled my arm out of digging forcefully. I snorted and looked at her. "I can do what I want! Besi–"

I stopped, and blushed deeply as her face was close to mine. Her hazy eyes staring at my yellow eyes intensely. "If you dig here, the garden will be ruined!" She sighed and released my arm furiously.

"Uuu... Uaagh..."

"...Hey..." I moved her green silky soft hair away from her rosy face. "Why are you... Crying?" I bit my lip, making it red. _Did digging make her depressed this much?_

"Aah.. No... It's just... I... Remember some memories... That I don't want to remember..." She stuttered as she tried to rub away the tears from her wet eyes.

"...Go on.. Tell me..." I stayed still, and processed what's happening right infront of me. _Okay... The love of my life is crying right before me because of some depressing memories... Was it that bad? I want to know more about her life._

She snorted and looked down. "O-Okay..."

 **Flashback**

 **Noone's POV**

A child Yosafire ran outside cheerily, smiling like never before. "Yay! Yay! This is the day..." She prepared herself by rubbing her cheeks and jumped tons of times.

"I'm going to fly!" She spread her wings widely and jumped as high as she can. She lowered her body and made her wings flap. "Whaa... I-I'm flying!" She smiled widely as she saw the world from above.

"I wish Froze and the others could see me! I should probably fly over there!" Yosafire flapped her wings even faster, making her fly higher and higher. "Hahaha!~ Everything below there are just ants!" She laughed and enjoyed her cheerful moment, until a gust of wind hit her.

 **"W-Wha?!"** She lost control of her wings, and ended up falling from the sky. Her glasses removed from her eyes, removing her clear field of vision. **"N-No! Someone..."**

 **"HELP!"**

...

"...Aah..." Yosafire opened her eyes, examining her surroundings. "I'm... Still outside..." She tried to stand up, but failed. Everywhere around her hurts. Her arms, her legs, her chest, they were in pain. "Uwaah..." She tried to sit up, resisting the intense pain. She sat up successfully. "What... Happened...?"

She touched her head, making sure if there were series wounds. She ended up touching her broken horn, that just broke after she fell from the sky. "No.." She cried silently, tears coming out of her hazy eyes, covering her face with her bare hands. "...Why...?"

 **Flashback End**

 **Yosafire's POV**

"Ever since then... I was afraid to soar through the sky..." I mumbled, hugging my knees to cover my crying face. Emalf kept silent. He couldn't say a single word, after hearing my experience.

"Are... You going to make fun of me now?..." I removed my knees, and faced him. _I just noticed, his eyes are... Full of dreams. It soothes me every time I make eye contact with him_.

"Uhh... Mmm..." He scratched at the back of his head, and gulped. "No. I'm not."

"...Eh?... Why not?..." I stared at him in shock. _What's with him?... I thought he's a jerk._

"Because.." He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and rested his head on my shoulder. "It's because..."

He removed his head from my shoulder and faced me, making eye contact. "It's because.. I like you." _...Eh?.. I've already heard this from him a thousand of times... But... Why is it starting to hit me?_

"Be-Besides!" He released his hugging and fidgeted. "I-I wouldn't let the girl I like cry like that! No way!" He blushed. Him blushing looks cute, with those eyes.

I grabbed the flower crown I made and placed it on his head, slowly but surely. "...There! It fits perfectly."

 **"Uh."** Emalf processed what happened in his brain and was shocked.

 **"W-WHAT DID YOU JUST–!"**

"Heehee~! You look really cute in that!"

 **"Shut it! I am NOT CUTE!"**

Both of us smiled, making cheery faces as we both laughed together _. I finally understand... That he's not a bad guy. He's actually a good guy in heart, but I probably still won't forgive him after trying to take over this world._

"Aah! I have to go!" I pouted. I really was enjoying my time with him though.

"Ah. Me too. Effin' hell, man..." He snorted and removed the flower crown, but I held his hands before removing it. **"...Don't."**

"Eh?.." He stuttered, with his face flushed with red.

"...Keep it! I made it just for you."

"...Just for me?"

"Yep! And..." I gave him a peck on the lips, just a normal kiss. _His lips were soft, I wanna touch it again sometime!_

"Consider that as a gift!~" I smiled at him and ran back to the gray village, while his face was steaming red. "...I-I think I'm gonna visit this place alot..."

 _Ever since that moment we met, I'm starting to like him alot!_

 **—**

 **So!~ How was it? Was it good? Was iiit?~ Hehe! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know if there are corrections in the fanfic and I will try and fix it!**

 **Please review! I would love to see your feedback for my fanfic! Well, Peko out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Extra

**Remember when I said this was going to be a oneshot fanfic? Well guess what?  
IT'S NOW A TWO SHOT!**

 **Thanks to all of those who favorited, reviewed, and followed! I can't express how happy I can get! :'D *sniff sniff*  
I seriously love all of you. At the deepest depths of my heart. C':**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Gray Garden.**

 **—**

 **Four months later.**

Yosafire tiptoed her way to the garden that was infested by glowing fireflies that roamed around in the dark and bluish night, as the bright and alluring night sky painted the landscapes with ease. _Froze told me not to come outside at night, but I'm not gonna tell her! She'll kill me if I do!_ She thought as she giggled with a mischievous grin.

Feeling that she's already that far from the gray village, she stopped tiptoeing and presumed with walking casually. Her eyes gazed around the said garden that was infested with fireflies, which illuminated the bushes and trees.

She gazed at the fireflies that roamed around the bluish sky- _wait, what?_

Yosafire stood still in complete shock.

 _W-W-Wait- when did the garden have fireflies?!-_ She exclaimed to herself, then came dashing through the path that was surrounded by grassy and flowery fields at its left and right, leaving loud footsteps with every step she took. _W-Well, since he's here… I suppose he knows, right?_

As she reached her desired destination, which is technically the gray garden, she panted and gasped for air as her back and knees bent in-sync. She then held her knees through the process. "Y-Yo! _-huff-_ S-Sorry I'm late! _-huff-_ "

At the pile of flowers that were swaying in-sync as the wind blew, a peculiar demon sat there, cross-legged as he grabbed the flowers one by one. On top of his head was a special handmade flower crown, seeming like he cherishes it a lot. After hearing the green-haired demon's voice, he rotated his head briefly towards hers, making his face insufficiently visible from her point of view. He stopped wearing his shades back then after that certain incident that happened between her and him before four months ago. Hence stating that, his yellow glowing eyes were visible.

He smiled as he let out a chuckle, and replied back. "Effin' hell. You were, like, ten minutes late." He stated as he was still smiling playfully.

 **—**

 _Damn. She's still effin' cute as always. I just wanna hold her and in my arms, and then trail my hand down on her– Wait the effin' up, Emalf! Stop it already with your damn fantasies! She only sees you as an effin' friend, got it?!_ He thought, and then sighed with a hopeless look. _…Just a friend…_

Yosafire, still panting as she finally stood upright, whined. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! I was busy with some stuff and- Damnit, Emalf!" She stated as she playfully stomped her left foot at the ground.

Emalf snapped back from his thoughts, remembering what his current situation is. He shrugged his thoughts off and let out a small laugh. "Whatevs! Just come over here." He gestured as he patted the available space beside him.

Yosafire gave out a small 'hmph', but decided to walk to the available space just for her. She knelt as her hands were placed at the upper part of her knees. "So, whatcha doin'? Huh? Huh?" She constantly asked with a somewhat curious tone added to her voice as she nudged on his shoulder, staring at his hands that was currently working.

"Oh? I'm making a flower crown." He answered as he gestured his hand towards the flower crown that was currently being constructed by his own bare hands.

Realizing Yosafire's awe-filled face for a second, he turned his head towards her opposite direction along with his eyes as he felt his face somewhat burn as it formed a rosy-red tint across his cheeks. "It's– It's not like I'm making one for you! …W-Well, consider this as thanks!" He stated with an embarrassed and shy look, feeling the green-haired girl's gaze sting on his skin.

Yosafire, being the goof as she is, let out a huge laugh as she saw his somewhat funny and cute reaction. It seems like he was easy to read. "So, it's still for me! Aww, thanks Emalf!"

 _One word: Cute._ Emalf briefly glanced at her smiling and freakishly cute face that was being illuminated by the moon's light from above the sky. He gulped as inappropriate thoughts yet again formed in his wicked mind _._

 _C'mon, just hold her already! Pin her down! Leave her a trail of kisses down to her neck! Wait, Wait the eff up, Emalf! Don't let these thoughts take over you! She IS a friend. A FRIEND._ He shook his head at his own thoughts; his rosy-red tint that spread across his cheeks remained. _She only sees you as a friend._

Sighing, Emalf continued his making of the flower crown. It may be his first time making one, but it actually looked nice as he continued working on it. _Must be the power of love. Power of love? Screw that! Gross!_ He shivered just by having that thought. He glanced at her again, her eyes still glued on the flower crown he's currently holding. His heard skipped a beat.

He glanced back at the flower crown, and sighed with an unsure expression. _Will it be just friends, though? It's already've been four months now! Four. 'Effin. Months!_ He gulped. _…How the 'effin hell can I at least make her realize my feelings towards her?_

"Hey, Emalf?" Yosafire asked as she shifted her eyes away from the flower crown onto his face.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"…You look like you're having troubles." She asked again with a worried expression.

"…Well… That's…" He stuttered as he became speechless. _Seems like I can't even hide anything from her, even after these four months._

"Is there anything or anyone bothering you? If there's anyone bothering you, I'll spit them with fire!" She stated as she gestured by her left fist punching her right palm in an intimidating way.

 _Well, I'm not even effin' sure if it's I who's bothered by myself or you._

Gathering the courage to ask her a particular question, he turned around to face her presence. He removed his grip on the flower crown and some other flowers that occupied his other hand, and held her both of her hands gently with his, pressing both of their hands together. "Y-Yosaf!" He called her, his face even more reddish than it seemed before.

"Will…" He gulped nervously as he shut his eyes tightly, his blush reached onto his ears. _Come on! Say it! Say it! Say it! Just gather up some effin' guts and say it!_ He encouraged himself at his thoughts, then finally asked her with no hesitation.

"Will you go out with me!?" He asked. He finally asked her the long-awaited question that he wanted to ask ever since he laid eyes on her. Finally.

"M-Maybe hang out with me and stuff, well, privately, and um…" His courage suddenly faded away into dust. _'Eff. I'm such a wimp._

 **—**

Yosafire, just sat there in complete surprise _. Eh? Wait. Did he just?_

Speechless, she just stared at his red embarrassed face as she tried to process in her mind what just happened before her. _So… He asked me out. Which means having a relationship. Which means boyfriend girlfriend thing. And which means… Love?_

 _'Love.'_

 _Oh._

After processing, she realized that he actually just confessed to him. She reddened the same color's as his face was right now at this very single moment, then fidgeted with the same expression as he had right now. "W-Wha-?! Wait, h-hold on! D-Did you just…?" She asked nervously, her heart beat fastening its pace. _U-Uu! My heart! Am I having a fever or something?! GAH! Froze will get pissed off at this!_

He nodded as he stared at her pure red eyes with his pure yellow ones. "I-I meant… That I want you to by my girlfriend!" He replied admittingly. He then looked away, still facing towards her.

 _'Girlfriend.'_

 _…_

 _E-EEEK! So what I was thinking WAS true! He loves me, so he– GACK!_ She kept spinning around in her thoughts aimlessly with a confused and embarrassed look on her face.

He gulped, and then shifted closer to her, lessening their personal space for each other. "S-So, what's your answer?" He asked.

 _My answer? MY ANSWER? H-Hold on! I haven't even told Froze me and Emalf were secretly hanging out! W-Why now?!_

"U-Umm… I…"

 _Why is my heart feeling like it's about to burst?_

"I… Don't know…" She hesitantly answered him. Hearing this, Emalf's expression turned from embarrassed to gloomy.

"…Is that so…" He muttered, making Yosafire scared for some reason as she eagerly tried to remove his hands from her grasp, but couldn't. For some reason, she just couldn't; even if she was visibly able to escape from his grasp. _Uuu… I want to escape, but I don't want to at the same time! I guess I really AM having a fever!_

"…Look. I'm actually-" She stopped as she was unable to speak, shocked to see that the demon before her actually met his lips with hers.

 _!? Wait, wait! HOLD ON, HOLD ON,HOLD ON! WHAT. THE. HECK?!_

She didn't expect this at all. It was totally unexpected for him to kiss her so suddenly, she wasn't even prepared yet. At first, she tried to struggle from his grasp and the lock of their lips together, but was unable to yet again because of this strong grasp of his. _Why am I feeling so weak?_

Both of their red and embarrassed faces' turned into a much redder tint from before. Just how red can they get? Realizing that she can't freely escape, she gave in. Sure, she can just burn him from his mouth, but she can't! He's her _"friend"_ after all! _Hold on, why the quotations for friend?!_

Before realizing, she kissed him back. Making Emalf either surprised, even more embarrassed, or both. After a minute of their lips locked or two, their lips both departed as Emalf gasped for air, same as Yosafire. After panting and gasping for air, they both avoided eye contact because of the embarrassment piling up, and their heartbeat's fast pace out of control.

 **—**

 _Effin' hell! I screwed up! W-What am I gonna do?!_

"I… I'm sorry. I effin' screwed up, so I-" Emalf was about to continue apologizing, but was soon stopped as Yosafire was the next one to kiss him back, both of their lips meeting yet again.

 _…Hold on. HOLD. ON._

 _Did she just kiss me? DID SHE? Holy effin'-! Wait, not holy! This is more than holy! THIS IS A DREAM COMING TO LIFE!_

Stuck on his thoughts, he also kissed her back without realizing that he just deepened their kiss. Feeling highly embarrassed, he forcefully departed his lips from hers, his face was red as a tomato. "S-So? What's your answer?"

After departing and hearing the question that left his lips, she nodded hesitantly. She hasn't been this embarrassed in her entire life. "…Sure. I'd gladly become your girlfriend!" She seemed to have quickly recovered from the experience as she answered him with a sincere smile on her face, the red blush staying on her cheeks.

Emalf's gloomy expression was now turned upside down into a cherry expression. With no hesitation, he removed his hands that held hers and hugged her out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around her soft and delicate waist.

"Wow! This is effin' awesome! Can't wait 'til I tell my-" He paused, knowing what he was currently doing as he immediately let go of his grasp.

Yosafire giggled as she saw his embarrassed expression yet again. She'll never get tired of that look. "Although, in ONE condition."

"What?"

She stood swiftly as she spun around the garden; her hands were raised up to the sky. "Bring all of these fireflies every once in a while! They fit so well with the garden~!"

"Uh, so you knew that I actually brought these light bulb thingies with me?"

"Probably! I thought of "Firefly" and it reminded me of you." She smiled at him with a warm aura.

He giggled. "They fit so well with the garden, just like you and me~"

"Oh, shut up!"

"…So, you're officially my girlfriend now?"

"…Yep! Oh, and one thing to tell you before you leave."

"What's that?"

She gave him a small peck at the cheek. "…I love you!"

Realizing what she just did, he reddened and smiled at her. "I love you, too~"

 **—**

 **THAT CHEESY ENDING—SASFGAHAFHAUGH—**

 **Eh, sorry if they seem OOC and if it seemed fast! It's like, 3:17AM right now where I live at. I gotta go to sleep soon, so I can't reread and edit it D; Sorry!**

 **I felt overly conscious about their character development onto the story and tried my bestest best to make it their personalities just like in the game, but I ended up making Emalf saying "effin'" every single second. ;w;**

 **Jiiiidiwqaqfa I'm so horrible at this-**

 **Don't forget to R &R as always!**


End file.
